The present invention pertains generally to a carburetor for the mixing of an auxiliary fluid such as fuel or water with a primary fuel flow to prevent engine detonation during periods of peak engine loads. In the prior art are carburetors capable of mixing a primary and secondary flow for the purpose of avoiding detonation and overheating of the engine. Current engine design results in compression ratios of about 8 to 1 to achieve satisfactory performance with fuels having reduced octane ratings resulting from the mandatory reduction of lead in gasoline. The reduction in the compression ratios of current engines results in the engines being less efficient than say an engine having a compression ratio of 9.5 to 1 or higher. U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,477, issued to the present inventor, discloses a carburetor directed toward providing a temporary mixed fuel flow for those periods of peak engine demand to prevent detonation enabling use of engines having optimum or efficient compression ratios. Additional prior art carburetors of some interest are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,616,404; 2,319,773; 3,805,756; 2,321,211; 4,085,720 and 4,090,484. The foregoing patents all disclose carburetors capable of mixing two fluid flows prior to discharge into an engine intake system. U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,404 summarizes the advantages of varying an auxiliary fuel flow at all stages of engine operation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,465,549 and 2,584,911 disclose rotary type mixing valves for mixing water and gasoline for use in aircraft engines. The rotary type mixing valves disclosed therein have circular mixing chambers with but one vane to severely limit mixing valve usefulness.